


【Marvel/盾鐵】Griffin and jealousy

by four_dollars



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, buttom!Tony, cute and warm, little griffin can be very EVIL, top!steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: Steve在任務中撿了隻獅鷲獸寶寶回家，這個小傢伙融化了每個人的心。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【Marvel/盾鐵】Griffin and jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> OOC肯定的，可能還有垃圾文筆之類的標籤。

濕熱的空氣讓髮絲貼在額前，高溫讓每個人的情緒都焦躁起來。撥開擋在面前的寬大綠葉，又是一條濕潤土壤鋪成的小路，進入前還能聽見喧鬧聲的海灘現在只剩一個遠眺的金燦小點，蟲鳴還孜孜不倦地作響著。  
Steve感覺到手掌的汗水流淌到盾牌上，前方是拿著地圖的Natasha，女特工低著頭還能準確地用小刀削掉路上的障礙物。他們接到消息，說是有人在這塊區域目擊到危險的存在，唯一的照片還是一張模糊的金色影子。  
如果那張照片無誤，他們將要面對一隻龐然大物。  
想到這裡，Steve握緊盾牌。

「Captain、Nat。」Clint從樹上翻下來，一手還抓著一條喉嚨有血洞的蟒蛇，「你們不會相信我看到什麼的。走這邊。」他將蟒蛇扔進旁邊的草叢中，朝兩個人招手。  
能讓弓箭手不可置信可不是什麼好事，Natasha收起地圖，撥開貼在後頸的髮絲，她跟上Clint，Steve最後。  
他們彎進更偏僻的地方，行走之處都是落葉破碎的聲音，還有正在腐爛的那種下陷感，味道讓大腦都暈眩起來。當靠近一處被植物遮擋住的地方時，Steve屏住呼吸，他聞到他很熟悉的味道。  
「這個。」Clint撥開葉片，頭朝裡面偏了偏，「我猜這就是我們要找的大傢伙了。」  
那是一具屍體，已經發臭了，蒼蠅在上方嗡嗡地盤旋，Steve下意識地走近，這確實是很不可思議，因為這具屍體是一頭獅鷲的。羽毛已經稀稀落落的翅膀癱軟在地面上，但光是這樣看著，就可以想像它張開時是多麼嚇人的大小。  
「這看起來可不像地球該有的東西。」Natasha拍下照片，「已經連絡神盾的人來處理了。有人可以聯絡到回Asgard的Thor嗎？」  
「我猜Tony可以？」Clint聳肩，他現在正繞著屍體打轉，當然，保持安全距離，「天才一直在搗鼓跨空間的通訊器。」  
之後的對話Steve沒有聽清楚，他專注地看著屍體的下方，剛剛那裡似乎晃動了下。希望不是什麼蟲子孵化要衝出來的場面，那種東西一輩子看過一次就好，Steve走過去，蹲下放下盾牌，抓住獅鷲腹部把那塊地方拉起。  
那觸感讓皮膚爬上雞皮疙瘩。

「Captain？」Natasha皺眉看Steve將手伸到縫隙中。  
兩名特工都看見那隻手摸索一陣後緩緩伸出來，五隻手指扣住一隻米白色的小傢伙，後者正用自己的小鳥喙叼著Steve的手掌，四肢與翅膀撲騰著想逃離。

他們沒有把小獅鷲報告給神盾，因為誰都知道如果牠被送到研究員手上會發生什麼，而小傢伙濕潤的眼睛跟害怕的嗚咽聲顯然戳中Natasha心裡柔軟的地方，她完美地省略掉牠的存在。  
Steve在回到大廈的途中都抱著小獅鷲，他看著蜷縮起身體在他的懷抱中睡著的小獅鷲，認真地思考起關於取名的問題。  
「Griffin？」Steve喃喃，這是個爛主意，因為沒有哪一個好主人會用物種名稱給寵物當名字的。但是小獅鷲睜開了眼睛，發出咕嚕聲後蹭了蹭他的身體。  
好吧，看來這個也沒那麼糟。Steve微笑。

昆式戰鬥機平穩降落，他們回到大廈，Steve晃了晃在臂彎中的Griffin，讓那雙瞇成縫的眼睛能在打開一點並保持清醒。接下來將會有一場迎接新成員的聚會，而有時候聚會會出現有趣的小狀況。  
「Jarvis，可以麻煩你把Tony跟Bruce叫過來嗎？」Steve問，「十分鐘後我希望大家都能在客廳，我們有事情需要……討論。」  
“我認為您所想使用的詞是‘分享’，Mr.Rogers。已經連絡Sir與Mr.Banner，兩人都表示會在十分鐘後出現。另外，所有獅鷲的資料已經上傳到您的手機中，需要我先訂購任何東西嗎？”  
「謝謝你，Jarvis。買東西可以先往後放。」Steve點頭。他不知道攝像鏡頭在哪——基本上，他跟其他人都把Jarvis當成在大廈中無處不在的存在，而這基本上是正確的。

進到房間，把Griffin抱進浴室時，小傢伙的爪子收緊了下，牠的尾巴不安地左右晃動。當水流打開，那雙發育還不完整的翅膀刷地打開，Griffin發出細小的尖叫，牠轉頭用藍色的眼睛祈求地看著Steve。  
「別緊張，Griffin，你需要先洗個澡，髒兮兮的可不能待在大廈。」Steve將Griffin放在小臉盆裡，並試著水的溫度。Griffin現在僵硬的像石頭一樣，Steve猜牠應該有著能理解人語的智商，因為牠正強迫自己定在臉盆裡。  
當水淋上後背時，Griffin縮了下身體，但牠很快就發現這沒那麼可怕，自己轉頭後把腦袋伸到水柱下。  
「你可真是個勇敢的士兵。」Steve輕笑，關上水，拿起香皂。他只用了一點點，因為他不確定使用香皂會不會有什麼副作用，就算這款香皂已經是非常天然的那種，「好啦，Griffin，收起你的翅膀，並不要抖掉你身上的水。」  
這只是隨口說說的，但Griffin真的照做了。  
「你真是一個聰明的傢伙，對吧？」Steve將泡泡抹在金色的毛上。

結果他用了十五分鐘才處理好他與Griffin，對於自己失約Steve感到抱歉，但當他掛著水珠走到客廳時，還有一個人還沒出現。  
「Jarvis ？」他嘆氣，朝天花板問。  
“Sir在五分鐘前命令我靜音，很抱歉我無法幫上您的忙。”  
「不，沒事。Bruce，這是Griffin。」Steve走到好博士面前，將小獅鷲遞出去。他有一點小緊張，但Bruce只是微笑並伸出手，抱住濕漉漉的小傢伙。  
「你好，Griffin。」Bruce禮貌地打招呼。  
這是一個好的開始，Steve想，「我要去把Tony從工作室帶上來了，所以，幫我照顧一下Griffin好嗎？」  
「我很樂意。」Bruce眨眼，現在Griffin正輕輕啃咬他的手指。  
這個小傢伙會連Hulk的心也一起融化的。

走到工作室，Steve隔著玻璃看裡面的人蹦蹦跳跳的，搖滾樂讓整個房間都在震動似的。他抱著手臂看了一會，然後在對方轉過來並張大眼睛時敲了敲玻璃。  
Tony朝上面大喊，音樂停了，Steve走進工作室。  
「哈，我忘了，忙著搞通訊器。」Tony聳肩，興奮地指著旁邊的耳機，「看，我成功聯絡上兩個地方，Thor的Asgard跟冷冰冰的Jotunheim，剛剛測試過了，不過有個小渾蛋直接掛斷。」  
「別為你的遲到找藉口，Tony。」Steve無奈地說，他搭上對方的肩膀，將人往工作室外帶，「Jotunheim？別告訴我……」  
「對，Loki，某一天晚上他突然出現並請我吃甜甜圈後我就給了他一個通訊器，因為這樣才可以有一個會瞬移的甜甜圈外送員。」Tony打出一個響指，對於自己做出的決定非常驕傲。他跟那個前反派聊了一個晚上——絕對不是因為對方的風趣與智慧，只是為了甜甜圈——並有了足夠的認識。  
「你應該跟我們說一聲。」Steve蹙眉。  
「知道啦。所以你把我們集合起來是為了什麼？」Tony轉移話題。  
「你會喜歡的。」Steve故作神秘地笑了笑。  
而Tony因為這個而恍惚了下。

他們走到客廳，Steve立刻聽見抽氣聲。Tony轉頭瞪了他一眼，「你沒告訴我是一頭獅鷲！」他衝過去，撲向Bruce，在人與獅鷲的驚呼聲中將Griffin揉進懷裡，「這是真的，Bruce你在生物科學上有突破了嗎？還是Thor決定在房間養寵物了？」手指將金色的毛弄得亂七八糟，Tony想起什麼地頓住，「噢，那個任務。所以這就是把那些人嚇壞的『大傢伙』？」  
Bruce整個人被壓的看上去有些變綠，他將Griffin放進Tony懷裡，一手按著對方胸膛避免對方再將更多重量放上來。  
「是牠的母親，不過已經死了。」Steve走過去把Tony從Bruce身上拉開，好博士朝他投去一個感激的眼神，「牠叫Griffin，別太欺負牠了，Tony。」  
「拜託！我才不會欺負一個小傢伙！」Tony把Griffin舉起來，神采閃閃發光。他在幾天後就會收回這句話，不過現在？他想把這個有藍眼睛的小傢伙揉在懷裡並送牠一個五星級的溫馨小窩。

之後有人的生活重心改變了，Steve的房間堆出一座飼養獅鷲可能會用到的用品小山，而真正能給出建議的Thor表示還要幾天他才能回到Midgard，但這不是什麼問題。  
問題在於，Tony開始討厭Griffin了。

「Jarvis，告訴我，Cap有幾天沒有出現了？」Tony扔出一個扳手，看Dummy轉動小輪子衝過去撿起來。他剛完成一個小玩具，然後意識到某個傢伙在這段期間完全沒有出現在他的面前。  
這讓他心裡有一點點不舒服。  
“Sir，只有15個小時，還完全不到‘幾天’。”Jarvis聽起來有些嘲諷，“另外，根據真實狀況，是您沒有上去的問題比較大。”  
「到底誰才是你的Daddy。」Tony往後仰閃過Dummy揮舞機械手臂時掃向他的臉的扳手，並將這個工具接過來。Dummy歡快地發出聲音，同時在Tony面前兜圈子直到一隻手摸了摸它的金屬外殼。  
“嚴格來說，我只是個AI，您並不能稱為我的Daddy。”  
「拜託，Javis，說些有用的。」Tony翻出一個白眼。Steve已經為了Griffin忙得團團轉了，現在Jarvis居然還在反駁並嘲諷他。  
AI管家沉寂了數秒，“根據‘有用的’分析，我認為Sir您目前的狀態，完全出自於您在‘忌妒’。”Jarvis說，但內容讓Tony摀住臉發出哀嚎。  
「你居然說『忌妒』，我才沒有忌妒Griffin，就算牠讓Cap沒有下來找我，但我為什麼要忌妒一隻未成年獅鷲？mute，我不要跟你說話，等你把領地意識跟忌妒分開，不然不准說話。」Tony豎起手掌並靜音Jarvis，他決定離開工作室，去找一些吃的來轉換心情。  
上帝啊，希望冰箱還有甜甜圈。

走到廚房，已經有先到的訪客了。  
Griffin咬著紙盒一角，無辜地看著Tony。牠已經習慣住在大廈了，現在牠小幅度地往後踏出一步，拽著盒子沙沙地拖曳在地面，那雙藍眼睛還水潤地眨著，好像自己沒被抓個正著。  
那個盒子是少女愛用的史蒂芬妮綠，金色的自己用流暢的弧度寫出一大一小兩行字。也許皺摺與反過來的視野讓Tony不能立刻辨認出大字的內容，但那行小字是就算炸成灰他也會認出來的。  
是donut。  
「你這個甜甜圈小偷！」Tony指著Griffin發出控訴。小獅鷲停住動作，一屁股坐在地上仰頭看著富翁，前腳把盒子偷偷往懷裡推。  
「沒門，我不會跟你分享甜甜圈，這是我的甜甜圈。」Tony走到Griffin面前，順手把沒有關好的冰箱門關上，然後蹲在Griffin的面前。那雙藍眼睛很清澈，他看見他自己的倒影，將所有東西都映照出來，包括他表現出的投降。  
對，投降，認輸的同義字。  
Tony還想維持嘴角下垂的不高興表情，但放鬆的臉部肌肉出賣他的真實想法。他咕噥幾句髒話，然後摸了摸Griffin的頭頂，看小獅鷲配合地垂下頭並發出舒服的咕嚕咕嚕聲。

「你是個惡魔，絕對是的。你搶走了Cap的平日時光，還想吃掉我的甜甜圈。」Tony把Griffin抱起來，這隻小傢伙胖了不只一點，摸著那肉嘟嘟的胸口都快要感覺不到肋骨了，「但是猜猜怎麼了，因為你是一個可愛的小傢伙，所以我可以分你吃甜甜圈。」  
Griffin發出快樂的叫聲，牠前爪搭在Tony的肩膀上，蹭了蹭對方的臉頰。  
「有誰想看『納尼亞傳奇』嗎？說不定你的媽媽有出演那一部。」Tony現在完全原諒甜甜圈小偷啦，他帶著食物跟Griffin準備窩進沙發，並享受一場電影。  
「但我要跟你做個交易，Cap的時間你一半，我一半。」

等Steve回到大廈，Clint就蹦過去並比出安靜的手勢，他拉著還摸不著頭緒的人進入客廳，並神祕地指了指沙發。  
「你絕對不想錯過這個的。」Clint誇張地用氣音說。  
Steve繞過去，終於看見讓所有人都微笑的場景。  
Tony抱著Griffin蜷縮著，他們一起縮在沙發一角，像貓咪一樣地睡覺。Steve拿出手機，打開相機。

「我就說Captain也會留個紀念的。」Clint得意地用手肘撞了撞Natasha。

“Click。”

FAKE END


End file.
